I'm in love with a human!
by NeighNeigh
Summary: I do NOT own this anime or its characters in any way shape or form
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in love... WITH A HUMAN?! Part 1.**

"Hey Manta!" You shout as you start to run up to him,

"Oh, Hey Naomi" He says as he turns to you and waves

"How long have we got?"

"Until what?" He said with a confused spread across his face,

"Until Class" You say as you giggle at his stupidity

"Oh...uh..." He blushed slightly then checked his watch

"2 minutes 30 seconds exactly!" He said as he did a triumphant pose,

"Geek!" you say jokingly as you ruffled his hair,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT" He suddenly shouts at you,

"Well sorry, drama queen" You both start laughing when...

"WHOA!" You shout as you point at Manta

"What?!" He said as he jumped back slightly,

"YOU HAVE BANDAGES AND BRUSES EVERYWHERE!!" You shout,

"Yeah, you only just..." He was half way through finishing his sentence when you interrupted him,

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I'll tell you if you... SHUT UP!" Manta said as he pointed back at you, you both lowered your hands,

"_Is this better?"_ You whispered to him,

"Yeah..." You both started to laugh again when the bell went off

"Damn" You mumble to yourself

"I'll tell you in class" He said as you both start to walk in...

~5 Minutes Later~

Manta just finished telling you the story when a oddly dressed boy walked in, he had medium length brown hair, black-brown eyes, he wore his shirt undone, and wore what looked like three shark teeth on a string, green jeans that had been rolled up at the bottom and wooden sandals with a red strap, he had a very lazy look sat on his face

"YOU!!!" Manta shouted as he quickly got up from his seat and pointed, rather rudely, at the new boy,

"Is there something wrong Manta?" the teacher said with an irritated look on his face,

"Uhhh...no sir" Manta said as he sat down, as the teacher was introducing the boy Manta was telling you how he knew him and how he was hanging around with ghosts,

"Cool" You say admiring at how the boy could hang around ghosts,

"COOL?!" Manta shouts at you,

"MANTA!" The teacher shouted at him,

"Yes sir?" Manta asked him, blushing slightly

"Is there a problem?" The teacher was clearly getting annoyed and he spat slightly as he spoke,

"No sir" Manta said politely,

"When then SHUT UP!" He shouted at him and you couldn't help but laugh slightly at the teachers sudden remark, Manta just glared at you and mumbled something about how it wasn't funny and trying to follow the boy after school

~After School~

*I wonder what Manta was saying about following the boy? It turned out he was called Yoh Asakura, heh Yoh heh* you thought to yourself as you giggled at someone actually being called Yoh...

~5 Minutes Later~

As you were half-way home you saw Manta hiding behind one of the street lights, you decided to sneak up behind him and scare him; you were right behind him when...

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!" He shouts in surprise as he spun around with his fists raised, you put your hands in surrender,

"You caught me!" You said, you were about to say something when he somehow reached your mouth and... He swiftly covered it with his hands (QM: Heh I caught ya :P QT: NOT FUNNY QM: He hee heee...)

"_Shhh... Shhh..."_ He repeated as quietly as he could,

"I don't want to get caught" He said as he took your hands off of your mouth and you lowered your hands,

"Yes Sir!" You said as you saluted him when...

"Hey Guys! Are you gonna come over here and talk or are you just going to keep hiding?" You heard someone shout, You stood up and lifted your head to see that Yoh boy waving at you,

"Uhhh... Sure we'll come" You said as you rubbed the back of your head...

...You all spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Yoh as he explained he was a Shaman, and then having to explain what a shaman actually was, as You and Manta were totally clue-less...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Yoh told you about him being a 'shaman' hadn't really spoken much since, but on the other hand, him and Manta seem to have become best friends, You and Manta were about to cross the road when Manta suddenly stopped, or froze? You waved your hand in front of him and he didn't blink, you ruffled his hair to see if he would move but he didn't, a few seconds after he suddenly snapped back to life, blinked twice and shouted

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" He shouted as he turned to you,

"Sorry, but you were kinda freaking me out, what happened?" You ask in confusion,

"I need to see Yoh!" He shouted,

"You can see him tomorrow, its getting late" You say to him, *Why does he need to see Yoh?* You thought to yourself,

"Tomorrows to late!" He shouted at you

"Patience is a virtue" You said to him sarcastically,

"I guess your right..." He mumbled as he turned back around,

"Now come on we need to get home!" You hastily as you both went your seperate ways and went home...

It had been a day since Manta had freaked out about... well... nothing? you wondered what was wrong as you got up and got dressed when you saw the time...

"SH*T!" You shouted as you quickly grabbed your bag and ran outside, you put your bag down next to your bike and got the key out, unlocked the bike then set off for school, you were only half way when you realized you had forgot your bag,

"Oh for the love of...!" you stopped when you went over a speed bump and then heard a loud bang, you looked around but saw nothing until you looked down and only to see that the back tyre on her bike had a hole about 2 inches big,

"This day couldn't get any worse!!" You had only just finished your sentence when it started to hail,

"OK maybe it could" you mumbled,

"but it can only get better now right?" As soon as you had said that there had been a flash of lightening that hit a tree that was only a few feet away,

"NO WAY!" You shouted as you grabbed your bike and mumbled

"Quit while your ahead Naomi, Quit while you ahead" You ran back home and decided to stay off school as it was already 12:30, you had a quick shower and got two big packets of chewits and another two big packets of star bursts, you sat on your bed watching The Unborn…

… You started watching The Unborn only 1 hour ago and you were already getting creeped out, you were watching the part when the main character hears bangs coming from inside the cupboard

^Bang^ She had just looked in and there was nothing inside, she turned the light off and walked outside of the bathroom

^Bang, Bang^ She turned the light back on and checked again but there was still nothing the, she turned the light off and walked out again

^Bang, Bang, Bang^ She opened the cabinet and…

"AHHH…!" The Chewits and Starburst flew across the room, you quickly put your hand to your mouth and mumbled

"That's flippin' creepy!!" You gathered up all of the sweets and put them into a plastic bag you found on the floor,

"Stupid movie…" you whispered

"Never again, Never again!" you repeated

You had finally finished the movie and tried to fall asleep, you were about to fall asleep when you heard a knock at the door

"I was almost asleep" You moaned,

^Bang^

"I'm comin', I'm comin"

^Bang, Bang^

"If I open that door and a frikkin' there I will …" You almost finished when…

^BANG, BANG, BANG^

"I'M FRIGGIN COMING!!" You shouted at the top of your voice, you were stood behind the door and looked through the peep hole but no one was there, you opened the door but there was nothing there, you looked left and right but you could still only see some of the kids just coming home from school,

"Stupid goons" You mumbled, you slammed the door shut only to find the door wasn't closed properly, you looked down and saw a shoe…

"OWWW…!" You heard a voice yell, you opened the door again, you looked left and right but no-one was there, so you looked up and down,


End file.
